The Switch
by Prinzessin
Summary: Summary: “Meat” AU Rhys wasn’t the one to get shot. JANTO
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Switch  
Summary: "Meat" AU Rhys wasn't the one to get shot. JANTO  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and associated characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I am merely playing with them.  
Author's Notes: This is my first Torchwood fic, and yes, Janto is my TW OTP.

It was like Jack had a personal attachment on/off switch. Usually, it's on. Except on missions, especially on missions. He's learned the hard way that emotional attachment during missions always ended in disaster, and since he can't die…

So seeing Ianto (_his_ Ianto) with his hands bound behind his back and a gun pressed to his chest, Jack bit back a growl and did as was instructed. He kept his eyes on Ianto's captor (but disaster would strike if he looked at Ianto's face…looked in Ianto's eyes).

Look at the creature, look at the bastards holding Ianto, look at Gwen, Rhys, or Tosh, Jack kept telling himself. Don't look at Ianto. So in trying to talk down Dale, Jack could only hope that the man would either see reason, or some other Ianto-saving alternative would present itself. But eventually, it didn't look good…for Gwen. Dale called her on her lie, and was prepared to shoot her. And without a weapon, and Dale using Ianto as a human shield, Jack could only watch, helplessness coursing through his veins.

"Dale, stop. You can still walk away from this," Gwen said.

"No," was Dale's reply. "You lied to me."

And as Dale raised his gun, a still-bound Rhys shouted and got in front of Gwen, preparing to take a bullet for her. But that bullet never came. Jack watched as a suddenly free Ianto took the opportunity to push Dale's arm so that the bullet fired harmlessly into the air. Jack scrambled for his gun while Gwen shoved Rhys behind some boxes and worked on the ropes binding his wrists. But in the ensuing gun battle between Ianto and Dale, the creature became free, effectively trapping Jack. And as good a shot as he is, Jack couldn't risk hitting Ianto. And so the fight continued. A punch to the kidney, a head shot or two (Jack wasn't inventorying the hits Ianto took, that would mean the switch got flipped to on).

Then there he was, Ianto on the floor, on his side with Dale over him with a gun. And immediately, Jack's hold on Tosh got instinctively tighter (he'd just pulled her away from a snapped rope). Jack swore he screamed at the same time Dale yelled. After one squeeze of the trigger, Jack knew the gun fired. And there was no way Dale missed.

"Ianto!" Tosh screamed, struggling to break free of Jack's hold.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, holding on to Tosh for fear of what she'd do.

The second squeeze of the trigger yielded nothing more, so Dale threw the weapon aside and ran. Jack held his breath, willing Ianto to move. He could've smiled at what came next.

A string of Welsh was heard, and it was definitely from Ianto. The injured Welshman slowly stood up, and after a second of looking around, assessed the situation. Jack watched as Ianto looked around for a moment, and tapped his earpiece.

"Owen, Ianto's been shot. The creature's coming loose. We need that sedative now!"

Seemingly ignoring his gunshot wound (how he did it Jack didn't know), Ianto looked at his Captain, as if looking for instructions.

"How are you?" Jack shouted over the noise.

"I'll be fine!" Ianto shouted back.

"Can you go after them?" Jack has to swallow bile after asking that. Sending the injured to go after armed men. Jack wasn't sure if the switch is on or off or stuck in the middle.

Wordlessly, Ianto took off. And for a brief moment, Jack looked at the floor where Ianto had been lying. The crimson pool could've been bigger, could've been more worrisome. At the time, Jack could only concentrate on Tosh, Gwen, Rhys and himself. He had to believe that Ianto would be alright.

In the end, the reverberating sound of the creature's dying wails echoes in Jack's ears to his soul. He knew he wasn't the only one mourning, out of the corner of his eye he saw both Tosh and Owen. Once the creature died, Jack steadied himself to turn around and cast a gaze over his team.

He first saw Owen, his back to the dead creature, seemingly eyeing Rhys and Gwen, presumably for injuries. A shaken Tosh stood near Owen, watching the same thing. Then Jack looked around the room, and found that Ianto hadn't returned. His hand immediately went up to his ear.

"Ianto, come in," Jack said, waiting for a response. After a few seconds of nothing, Jack tried again.

"Here," came the distant sound of Ianto's voice, and Jack exhaled slowly.

"Where are you?"

"Got them, Jack. Stunned them both," Ianto said, as if he hadn't heard Jack's question.

"Something's wrong," Jack told Owen, who was listening in on Jack's side of the conversation.

"I knew that much before, but he wouldn't let me near him then. Said I had to get out here and deal with this. Bloody teaboy."

"Ianto, where are you?" Jack repeated. "Owen and I are on our way, we just need to know where you are."

"Office. 'M sorry, Jack," Ianto finally answered.

Owen didn't even need to ask, the look on Jack's face said it all. So when Jack said, "Office," Owen led the race. They made their way through the stinking hallways to the office. Pushing the door open, they saw one unconscious man, and then Dale.

"Owen, Jack," Ianto croaked from where he was sitting, not too far from Dale.

"What am I going to do with you?" Owen asked as he knelt by Ianto's pale and shaking body.

"I'd appreciate a patch-up," Ianto answered, then swallowed. "Wouldn't mind some water, either."

"That was rhetorical," Owen muttered, then looked at Jack. "It's a through and through in the shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood. I need to get him back to the Hub and now!"

Jack helped a severely weakened Ianto out of the building and into the truck. On the way, he managed a quick call to Gwen, who led Rhys and Tosh out. Jack sat in the back, cradling Ianto's head in his lap while Owen tended to him. Gwen drove with Rhys and Tosh with her in the front. In the back, the air was thick with blood, sweat, worry and fear. The only thing that kept Jack together was his Ianto-focused task- keep Ianto awake. But as Owen managed to stem the bleeding, Ianto was losing the fight to stay conscious. And no amount of cajoling from Jack, or requests for random pieces of information, or promises of favors was making Ianto's fight easier.

"Jack," Ianto breathed, a bloody hand on Jack's. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

And before Jack could open his mouth to reply, Ianto's eyes closed and his head lolled to the side in unconsciousness.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, tapping Ianto's pale cheek, "Wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

"Gwen, faster would be better!" Owen called to the front.

His answer was the truck's engine roaring, and Tosh's voice in his ear, "We're pushing it already. How's Ianto?"

"Out cold," Owen quickly answered, as he was busy monitoring Ianto's vitals and the wound.

After an excruciatingly long ride back to the Hub, Jack and Rhys helped Owen get an unconscious Ianto in while Tosh led the way and Gwen trailed behind. And Gwen was the only one to get a look at the back of the truck, and the amount of blood made her nauseous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Torchwood and associated characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I am merely playing with them.

Part 2

"Jack, you can stay if you'll help. Everyone else- out now!" Owen barked, racing around his small area.

There were no discussions or arguments. Tosh and Gwen led Rhys away, Gwen and Rhys to the sofa and Tosh to the kitchen to make tea for the three of them. She didn't bother making coffee for Owen or Jack; she'd know when they were ready for it. While they sat, recapping and the girls telling Rhys about Ianto, Owen worked feverishly to save the Welshman's life. Minutes slowly ticked by for all involved, until at last, Owen sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Owen?" Jack asked.

"It's up to him now," the doctor answered, shrugging off his blood stained white lab coat and snapping off the gloves. "His vitals are slowly improving, he's getting a blood transfusion, fluids and medication. All that's left now is watching and waiting."

"That I can do," Jack murmured, "That I can do."

Owen placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You should get yourself cleaned up before you get settled. You're a mess."

Jack looked himself over, and realized that Owen was right. There was blood all over his hands, his shirt, his jacket. Then he looked at Ianto, blood smeared all over his pretty face, and Jack knew that was his doing.

"You're right," Jack sighed, then pressed his lips to a clean spot on Ianto's forehead.

Reluctantly, Jack left Ianto in Owen's care and went to his quarters. After a fast shower and a change of clothes, Jack was right back by Ianto's side. He wasn't surprised to see the blood cleaned from Ianto's face, and looked to see Owen checking the monitor.

"Nothing new to report, Jack," Owen reported. "I'm gonna tell the others. Didn't want to leave him until you got back."

Jack nodded, putting a hand on Ianto's. He watched Owen head over to the others while he rested his chin on his fist. And Jack watched as Ianto healed.

As much as Jack tried convincing the doctor to go home and rest after such a long and trying day, Owen stubbornly refused, saying he had a patient that needed his attention. And even though he knew Jack would keep both eyes on Ianto, he wasn't a doctor. So the doctor slept on the sofa nearby so that if Ianto needed him, he'd be there. But before going to sleep, Owen made Jack a cup of coffee that Jack didn't touch.

Night brought slow but steady improvement to Ianto's condition, though the young man didn't wake. As night turned to day, Owen woke, checked on Ianto, showered and changed, and got Jack away for a little while under the guise of doing tests without Jack's hawk like gaze on him. Tosh was the first one in, and her first stop was Ianto's bedside where Jack updated her. After kissing his cheek and giving him a get-well wish, Tosh left Ianto in Jack's care. It was the same routine with Gwen, except she got Jack a cup of coffee that also went untouched.

Jack was able to focus on Ianto only because he knew nothing else needed his attention, and that Gwen and Tosh were keeping an eye on things. Early in the afternoon, after Jack had eaten the sandwiches Tosh brought him, Jack leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. Then he sat up, brushed the back of his fingers against Ianto's cheek and sighed.

And that action was welcome by the fluttering opening of eyes.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered.

"Ianto!" Jack smiled, a hand on the side of Ianto's face. "I'll get Owen."

The doctor swiftly came to Ianto's side, then did every test and check possible. After consulting his own notes, computer and machines, Owen turned to the waiting Captain and drowsy patient.

"He's mending quite well," Owen announced, much to Jack's delight.

"Good," Jack sighed. "I take it he needs a lot of rest…"

"Yes, and fluids, and he'll be on medication- both antibiotics and painkillers. He should eat something, though I'd recommend something simple and small."

Jack nodded, though he knew the doctor wouldn't be going far anyway.

--

Days passed and eventually, Ianto was allowed to go home and do things around the office. Though he'd be barred from fieldwork for a little while yet, and making the drink rounds took a little longer than usual, Ianto was back to work and everyone was happier for it. And not just because the coffee quality was significantly lower when Ianto wasn't there to make it.

A week after found Jack and Ianto alone in the Hub. Jack was behind his desk, catching up on paperwork while Ianto dozed in a nearby chair. Thoughtfully, Jack sat back and watched Ianto sleep for a few seconds before realizing that the younger man looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Deciding on waking him kindly, Jack leaned down and brushed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto's eyes slowly opened, taking a second to register that it was Jack who woke him up.

"Coffee?" Ianto finally asked, to which Jack could only smile.

"No, I was thinking more like you in my bed," Jack replied with a wolfish grin.

"Jack…" Ianto began, but then saw that the grin was replaced by a tender smile.

"C'mon, just want to make sure you get enough rest. Owen'll have my head if I keep you up anyway."

So they lied under the blanket, Ianto tucked safely and carefully in Jack's arms, and Jack listened as Ianto slept in the darkness. And Jack knew that when it came to Ianto, that switch would never fully be off.

FIN


End file.
